Computer-implemented systems, during operation, occasionally can suffer a hang or non-terminating loop within the system. By the time the hang or non-terminating loop is detected, the data collected to diagnose the problem may be too late and of limited usefulness. If there is no definite hang, but there is performance degradation, it may be some time before the degradation is detected and analyzed.